


Memento of Simpler Times

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: During their stay at Crash Site Bravo, Wash finds Caboose crying over Church's old helmet.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Memento of Simpler Times

It's still early in the day when Wash hears the sound of crying somewhere in the makeshift Blue base. Before long, he finds Caboose sitting in his armor, holding a lighter blue helmet in his hands. It's the same color as the one Wash wears, only without the yellow trim.

_Church._

"Hey, Caboose," Wash says hesitantly. "Is that… is that his old helmet?" He knows the young private has been having a hard time accepting Church's absence. At first, Caboose was hopeful, insistent that Church simply wasn't there _right now_ , but could show up at any moment. But after all this time…

Caboose looks up and takes a moment to breathe before responding. "Yeah, I kept it after Church died in Blood Gulch," he says. "Tucker said it was gross because Tucker is stupid, but I made sure to clean it until it did not smell like rotting corpse. And then Church came to tell me what a great job I was doing."

Wash can recall Tucker telling him this story too, except in his version Church was definitely _not_ grateful, and was in fact yelling at Caboose to return the helmet so his body could maintain some level of dignity. Wash might find the discrepancy endearing, under different circumstances, but now all he can see is how much his friend is hurting.

"Oh, I miss Church so much!" Caboose wails. He hangs his head. "What am I supposed to do without my best friend?"

Wash sits across from him. "You know, if it helps, you can start calling me 'Church' again," he offers hesitantly, though he immediately regrets it. Just the thought of being called by that name again brings up memories he'd rather forget—foreign memories that he still sometimes gets mixed up with his own.

Fortunately, Caboose surprises him. "No… No, I don't think Church would like that," he says. "He got pretty mad last time, so… no, I don't think I should do that." He looks up from Church's helmet to face Wash. "Besides, you're my friend too, Agent Washington. Even if you aren't really as cool, or as special, or as—"

"I think I get the point."

"Even if you aren't like Church… I still think you're pretty neat."

Wash raises his eyebrows, and his surprise slowly dissolves into a smile. "Thanks, Caboose. That means a lot." He hears the Blue private sniff. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just… I just want to hold Church's helmet a little longer."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." He stands.

"You're leaving?"

"There are some drills I should run with Tucker. Feel free to join us when you're ready. Or take the day off—whatever makes you feel better."

"Oh. Okay. I will just be here… alone…"

Wash starts to leave the base, but pauses just as he's about to step outside. He wonders if he should say more—if he should try to make a more personal connection, maybe even admit that hewas hurt by the way Carolina left too. But in the end, Wash goes with the safer option. He steps outside and looks for Tucker, hoping that with time, his fellow blue soldiers will work things out on their own.

Eventually.


End file.
